Medical procedures involving ablation of the heart may be used to cure a variety of cardiac arrhythmia, as well as to manage atrial fibrillation. Such procedures are known in the art. Other medical procedures using ablation of body tissue, such as treating varicose veins, are also known in the art. The ablation energy for these procedures may be in the form of radio-frequency (RF) energy.
The application of the ablation energy to body tissue, if uncontrolled, may lead to an unwanted increase of temperature of the tissue. It is consequently important to measure the temperature of the tissue during any medical procedure involving ablation.